warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Pebbles Flintstone
Pebbles Flintstone (also known as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble as an adult) is a fictional character in the Flintstones franchise. The red-haired daughter of Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles is born near the end of the third season. She is most famous in her infant form on The Flintstones, but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spin-off The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television movies. She spent most of her time with Bamm-Bamm Rubble, her childhood best friend whom she eventually marries. Fictional character biography According to the February 22, 1963, edition of TV Guide, Pebbles was born at the Bedrock Rockapedic Hospital on February 22, 10,000 B.C. That particular year was never actually cited within the show itself; most versions of the show put the Flintstones' era as circa 1,000,000 B.C. As an infant, Pebbles quickly became lifelong best friends with her next-door neighbor, Bamm-Bamm Rubble. As a pre-teen, Pebbles was an excellent baseball player, which led to a misadventure involving her father, as seen in the primetime special The Flintstones: Little Big League. By the time she was a teenager, Pebbles was noted for getting Bamm-Bamm and their friends into various misadventures, mostly due to sharing her dad's penchant for schemes that would inevitably backfire (such as causing a strike by Bedrock's city employees when she was elected honorary mayor for a week). She and her friends attended Bedrock High School; Pebbles had a catchphrase similar to her father's: "Yabba-Dabba-Doozie!" As an adult, Pebbles pursued a career in advertising and married Bamm-Bamm. After this, the newly married couple moved to Hollyrock, a fictional, prehistoric version of Hollywood, California. They eventually had a son named Chip and a daughter named Roxy, who were fraternal twins. Personality Physical Appearance Infant/Toddler Child/Pre-teen Teenager Adult Chronology Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Pebbles has varied widely, appearing as an adolescent in one spin-off and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations in which Pebbles has made appearances are as follows: Infant/toddler *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown'' Child/Pre-teen *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' Teenager *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' Adult *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Baseball players Category:The Flintstones Category:The Flintstones characters Category:Females Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Advertising agency executives Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in video games Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:The Man Called Flintstone Category:The New Fred and Barney Show Category:The Flintstones' New Neighbors Category:The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling Category:The Flintstones (1994 film) Category:The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma Category:Cave Kids Category:The Flintstones: Jogging Fever Category:A Flintstones Christmas Carol Category:The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown Category:A Flintstone Christmas Category:The Flintstones: Little Big League Category:The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show Category:The Flintstone Comedy Hour Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration Category:The Flintstone Comedy Show Category:I Yabba-Dabba Do! Category:Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby Category:A Flintstone Family Christmas Category:TV Animation Characters